For the past 25 years, the DRC Enrichment Program has been fostering the exchange and discussion of research information within the Joslin Diabetes Center as well as between Joslin Staff and outside researchers with similar interests. The program has six major components including: 1.) A weekly research seminar series featuring an invited outside expert, 2.) A weekly internal research seminar series featuring a Joslin researcher, 3.) A clinical seminar series featuring invited experts from outside and inside Joslin, 4.) A summer seminar series given by DRC core directors as well as outside experts to encourage awareness of the services provided by each core and to introduce new technologies that would enhance the current research at Joslin, 5.) A series of presentations given each summer by Joslin investigators to the students participating in the Joslin Summer Research Student Internship Program to familiarize them with diabetes research, and 6.) A research retreat held every two years to foster interactions and the exchange of ideas among Joslin researchers. The Enrichment Program is unique in that every member ofthe Joslin participates in it, from basic scientists to practicing physicians, including all backgrounds and levels of training, from the newest Joslin trainees and Harvard medical students to emeritus professors. Because the Enrichment Program attracts such a wide array of renowned scientists, it truly enhances all clinical and research programs at the Joslin and the overall strength of the DRC, providing a constant flow of ideas through the center that is critical for the functioning and growth of every core and section.